


Sea of Blue

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Online Chats, Rating Will Change to Explicit, Secret Relationship, Swearing, brothers enemy, chic is betty's twin, everyone is 18, serpent Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: “Maybe you should stop watching then.”Jughead grinned. “I can’t help it. Seeing you trying so hard and him not even noticing is like a train wreck. I just can’t look away.”Betty flushed, “You’re such an asshole.”Jughead leaned across the table, his breath fanning her face. “I am. But I speak the truth. Whether you want to hear it or not.”





	Sea of Blue

_Falling like a stone  
You made quite the impression _

_-Matt Woods, Impression_

* * *

 

Betty Cooper sipped at her milkshake, sending a look that she hoped was seductive at the redheaded boy sitting across from her.

 

His eyes were trained on the brunette beside her though. Like always.

 

Even though it was tragically obvious he was very into her friend, she couldn’t help her feelings. Archie Andrews had been the man of her dreams since they were kids when he started spending all his time at their house hanging out with her twin brother Chic. Sure, she knew it was cliche, lusting over your brothers best friend who just looks at you like a kid sister - even though she was only a minute younger- but she had faith one day she would change his mind.

 

Or she _did_ have faith. That changed a bit when Veronica Lodge moved to town. She couldn’t hate her, though she tried at first, because the girl had become a good friend to her. It still burned though that she so easily caught Archie’s attention, attention Betty had been doing everything she could to get for years.

 

Still, she kept trying, and would continue to do so until he was officially off the market. Which would be soon, most likely, since she was too timid to let Veronica know her feelings about Archie and the girl seemed as oblivious as he apparently was.

 

“We’re gonna head home,” her brother, who was seated across from her, told her as he stood. “You coming?”

 

Betty glanced over at Archie, who was offering Veronica a ride in his car. It was embarrassing enough that her obvious attempts at getting his attention had been ignored all day, but there was no way she was going to walk out and get in her brothers car like some little kid while Archie left with Veronica.  

 

“I’m going to hang out a little bit more,” she told Chic and then nodded reassuringly when he just quirked an eyebrow at her.

 

“Call me when you wanna come home then, unless Polly’s out and can grab you. Might as well make herself useful while she’s home for Spring break.” Chic told her before walking up to pay for his food and leaving, Archie and Veronica following after the brunette told her a quick goodbye.

 

Betty slumped in her seat, watching them walk out through the glass windows, wishing it was her Archie was holding the passenger door open for, but then shot back up when she saw Archie turn and jog back to the diner.

 

He was wearing a smile as he approached the table and her heart hammered as he got closer, eyes trained on hers.

 

“Hey,” he said, finally acknowledging her for the first time that entire day. She sent him her biggest smile, opening her mouth to reply but before she could utter a single syllable, he was diving into the booth and grabbing the keys he had left on the bench and walking out again. “Can’t go anywhere without these. See ya, Betts.”

 

Betty managed to hold her smile until he was gone again, and then let it slowly fall, trying not to let the disappointment consume her.

 

“God, that’s so pathetic.”

 

Her head spun around at the voice and her eyes were met with a dark blue pair, watching her with an amused look.

 

She turned back around, deciding to ignore him, not in the mood for one of their usual squabbles.

 

“He’s _clearly_ not interested.” The amused voice came again and then she heard a thump as he hopped off his stool at the counter and his heavy boots hit the floor. “His eyes were all over that Brunettes rack. He didn’t even notice you sitting there.”

 

Jughead Jones walked over and slid into the booth seat that her brother and Archie had just vacated, his presence making the booth feel smaller than it had been a few minutes prior with three other people in it due to his height and dominating presence. The beanie he always wore sat atop his head, hiding his messy dark locks. His flannel shirt was stretched over broad shoulders and pulled up to his elbows, his tattoos on full display as he reached across the table and grabbed her milkshake, taking a drink without asking her.

 

Betty glared, pushing it back to him when he set it back down. “You can have it now.”

 

“Don’t want my cooties, Cooper?” he teased before tossing the rest of it back and setting the glass down. His tongue darted out to grab the drops of vanilla that landed just below his bottom lip and Betty couldn’t avert her eyes from the action and regretted not being able to when he smirked, clearly catching her staring.

 

She rolled her eyes, sitting back in the booth, and crossing her arms. “What do you want, _Jones_?”

 

Jughead put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. “Don’t want my company?”

 

Betty’s glare intensified, his words still repeating in her head.

 

_Pathetic._

 

_He didn’t even notice you sitting there._

 

“Does anyone ever want your company?” she shot back but he just grinned.

 

The back and forth was something she was used to and had been going on for years. Jughead Jones, son of the Serpent leader, along with his friends had transferred to Riverdale freshman year, much to pretty much everyone’s dismay, and had been the bane of her existence ever since.

 

Archie and Chic hated him almost instantly, and their arguments and fights were epic and anyone in town could tell stories of them. Though that had slowed recently, as they were all now eighteen and could have charges pressed against them instead of just detention.

 

The rivalry between her brother and Jughead seemed to have passed on to her as well though, making her the target for many of the beanie clad boys harsh words.

 

“Well, at least I’m acknowledging you. Unlike the ginger.” Jughead pointed out. “When are you going to give up?”

 

Betty drew in a sharp intake of breath.

 

No, Archie was completely oblivious to her crush, along with Veronica and even Betty’s own brother.

 

No one had a clue.

 

Except the boy sitting across from her. Somehow he knew from the very first second he met her.

 

And he never failed to remind her how stupid she was for it.

 

“Why do you care so much?”

 

Jughead laughed. “About you and pretty boy? I _don’t_.”  

 

Betty rolled her eyes. “Yet you continue to bring it up whenever you can.” her foot touched his boot under the table and she quickly jerked it away when he quirked an eyebrow suggestively.

 

“Well, it’s kind of embarrassing to watch.” Jughead stretched, the movement causing his shirt to lift and reveal tanned stomach. She looked away, her face flushing. She hated him, but she couldn't deny he was nice to look at. Definitely not her type, _at all_ , but she could appreciate how he looked just like every other girl in school did.

 

“Maybe you should stop watching then.”

 

Jughead grinned. “I can’t help it. Seeing you trying so hard and him not even noticing is like a trainwreck. I just can’t look away.”

 

Betty flushed, “You’re such an asshole.”

 

Jughead leaned across the table, his breath fanning her face. “I am. But I speak the truth. Whether you want to hear it or not.”

 

Betty’s anger grew, and she dug her nails into her palms, ready to lay into him when the door to Pop’s opened again and Sweet Pea called his name. After a quick exchange, Jughead turned back to her with a lopsided grin. “Hate to cut this date short-”

 

“This was _not_ a date.” Betty interrupted him instantly.

 

“-but I gotta go. Want a ride home? You’ll get to be right up against me and have your arms wrapped around my stomach that you were checking out a little bit ago.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Betty’s entire face heated. “It would probably make Andrews jealous too seeing you pull up on my bike. I’d be sure to rev the engine extra loud to make sure we got his attention.”

 

The thought passed through Bettys mind momentarily before she pushed it away. “I will never be a pawn for you to use to get at Archie and Chic.”

 

Jughead chuckled, shaking his head. “A pawn?” He winked at her. “If that’s what you think, Cooper.” he stood up from the table and threw a couple bills down, enough to cover her drink and a tip. “Until next time.”

 

She watched him leave, watched him get on his bike and rev it a few times, turning to meet her eye in the window, knowing she was watching him, before speeding off.

 

Yeah, everyone was oblivious to her crush except for the one person who would use it against her in a second.

 

And she dreaded the day when he finally decided to.

 

* * *

 

Jughead Jones walked into the trailer he shared with his father and pulled off his flannel and beanie, tossing them on a chair, before flopping onto the couch and grabbing his laptop.

 

He opened it up and logged into his account for school and grinned when he saw a certain screen name was online.

 

Clicking on it, he shot a message to the girl he had found himself wanting to talk to all day.

**Hey you.**

 

It was crazy, and he couldn’t believe he had somehow ended up talking to someone he didn’t even know for the past couple months, but after an argument in a forum on their schools website, that was then taken to the DM’s, the argument had changed and formed a sort of friendship. If you could call two people who had no idea who the other one was a friendship.

 

Jughead rolled his eyes at himself as her chat bubble glowed, signaling that she was writing back. It made him far too happy.

 

**_Hey! I was just about to head to bed. Didn’t have the best day._ **

 

His eyes narrowed as he typed out a response, instantly wanting to hurt anyone who had upset her.  

 

**Bad day? What happened?**

 

They rarely talked about their personal lives, and instead stuck to general topics, both not wanting to share too much and reveal who they were. For him, it was because he didn’t exactly have the best reputation and didn’t want to lose whoever she was over her thinking he was just some Southside scum. He wasn’t sure of her reasons, but never bothered asking, appreciating that she had so far respected his.

 

**J _u_** **_st had a run in with someone that always knows how to get under my skin._ **

 

Jughead grabbed a water and took a sip before responding. **Want to talk about it?**

 

She didn’t write anything for a few moments before the icon signaled that she was typing again.

 

**_I was at Pop’s and some jerk just decided that it would be entertaining to make me feel like crap._ **

 

Jughead’s heart started to pound in his chest. There was no way.

 

**What did they do?**

 

He held his breath, waiting for her response.

 

**_It’s a guy who’s had it out for me for a while. Just decided to remind me how pathetic I am. It’s no big deal._ **

 

Jughead sat back against the couch, bringing both of his hands up to run through his hair, gripping it, his heart racing.

 

Betty Cooper.

 

He was talking to Betty _fucking_ Cooper. And she was currently confiding in him, not realizing she was talking to the guy who had made her feel like crap to start with.

 

Like crap? He cringed. Sure he teased her about her stupid obsession with Andrews but he didn’t know it actually bothered her. Annoyed her? Yeah. But it was never his intention to ever be cruel. It was just their thing. The banter.

 

Suddenly how they had started talking online and their back and forth started to make sense. Everything she had told him the past couple of months started to fit together like a puzzle. A puzzle that formed the picture of a pretty blonde girl who hated him.

 

**I’m sorry.**

 

He wrote the words, more meaning behind them then she would realize.  

 

**_It’s okay. I’m just gonna head to bed and try to forget about him. No all night chats tonight! Lol. I’ll owe you one._ **

 

Jughead swallowed slowly, staring at the words.

 

**No problem. Good night.**

 

When she replied back, wishing him sweet dreams, he closed the laptop and pushed it away, closing his eyes as he laid his head back against the couch.

 

Betty Cooper was the chick he had been talking to? The one that had controlled his thoughts non stop, that he looked forward to talking to every night?

 

 _Betty Cooper._ Sister to the biggest douchebag in town who had devoted his life to making Jughead’s and the rest of the Serpents’ hell since their transfer to Riverdale.

 

_Fuck._

 

Well, things definitely just got interesting.

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Find me on tumblr: [secretsofthesky](http://www.secretsofthesky.tumblr.com)


End file.
